Normally, user authentication technique based on ID and password is used for access to a specific electronic device, a specific web service, and the like. For example, a user who desires to access a desired device or service inputs his or her ID and password for user authentication. If this input is identical to data stored earlier in a management server or the like, user authentication is completed and user access is approved.